


Sa Ngalan Ng Pag-Ibig

by notanotherme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Celebrity Crush, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Swearing, Teen Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherme/pseuds/notanotherme
Summary: Hanggang kailan pa ba magtitiis?Nalunod na sa kaiisipHuling kapiling ka'y sa aking panaginipIkaw mula noonIkaw hanggang ngayon.





	Sa Ngalan Ng Pag-Ibig

**Author's Note:**

> Product of my boredom na inabot ng isang linggo.
> 
> Dedicated to all sebaek shippers. <3
> 
> [No proofread done so bear with any typos and grammar errors]

*************

Maingay sa loob ng_ restaurant_ na pinagtatrabahuhan ni Baekhyun. Karamihan sa mga babae ay nagbubulungan, impit ang mga tili, eyes focused on the television hanging on the wall. Tumingin siya sa direksyon na pinagkakaguluhan ng mga ito at napangiti sa nakita. _Ah. Kaya naman pala. _Sa isip nito. Kasalukuyan kasing pinapalabas ang It's Showtime—isang sikat na noontime variety show sa Pilipinas. At sa entablado nito, may isang pigura na pamilyar na pamilyar kay Baekhyun. Matangkad, may magandang mga mata, itim ang buhok, may mahahabang braso at binti, and of course, handsome as always.

The way the_ man _moves his hips together with his fancy footwork skills. His deep, rough voice when he sings. His thin body that became toned in a span of years, the body which Baekhyun only has the right to touch, boses na nagbibigay ginhawa at nagsisilbing musika sa kanyang tenga. _Noon. _When he was still _his. _When it was only the two of them. Nung mga panahon na wala pang television screen na pumapagitan sa kanila, mga panahong silang dalawa lang ang mahalaga. _Memories. _Kahit hindi sigurado si Baekhyun kung naaalala pa ba siya ng taong iyon. Anim na taon na rin kasi ang lumipas—anim na taon simula palayain niya ang _minamaha_l para sa katuparan ng mga pangarap nito; anim na taon na rin siyang nakakulong sa nakaraan, nakaraang kay hirap kalimutan.

_Nakasimangot na lumabas si Sehun sa audition room. He walked lazily straight to Baekhyun na nakaabang sa kanya with open arms. He buried his head on the other’s neck kahit nahihirapan siya, afterall, mas matangkad siya kesa sa kasintahan. The smaller gently caressed his back, comforting him._

_“I failed. Again. I feel shit.” Sehun said. Bakas sa tono nito ang disappointment. Pang-apat na audition na kasi niya ito and never did once pa siya nakakapasok sa next round. _

_“Ssshh. Don’t say that. There’s always next time. It’s their loss. Hindi lang talaga nila nakikita ‘yung mga nakikita ko sa’yo.” _

_Sehun pulled away from the hug and looked down to him, “Ano ba ‘yung nakikita mo?”_

_“How amazing and stunning you are and your talents. Siguro threatened lang sila kasi overqualified ka na tapos—“ Baekhyun was cut off when Sehun pressed a kiss on his lips. “Para san naman ‘yon?”_

_“Thank you. For always making my mood better and boosting my ego. You’re the bestest boyfriend ever.” Sehun replied and ruffled Baekhyun’s hair._

_Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Wala ka namang choice eh. Ako lang naman ang boyfriend mo.”_

_“Di tayo sure dyan.” Biro ni Sehun earning him a loud smack on shoulder from his boyfriend. “Joke lang naman, B! Alam mo namang ikaw lang ang **B-bi** ko.”_

_“Corny mo.”_

_“Kinilig ka naman eh.” Sehun held Baekhyun’s hand. “Tara na.”_

_“Kain tayo? Libre ko.” _

_Sehun leaned into his ear, “Ayoko. May iba akong gusting gawin.” He then winked and pulled Baekhyun palabas. _

_Alam na._

“Baekhyun Byun! ‘Yung order ng table 6!” Sigaw ni Jongdae mula sa counter. Baekhyun went back to his senses. Talaga nga naman, ang boses ni jongdae, rinig na rinig at nangingibabaw kahit maingay.

Baekhyun immediately went back to the kitchen. He collected the dishes handed by their chef, Kyungsoo. “Stop idling in the middle of work, Baek. Baka mahuli ka ni Sir Kris. Alam mo namang mainit sa’yo ‘yun.”

“Sus. If I know, bet lang nun ‘tong pretty friend natin kaya nagpapachix.” Jongdae butted in.

Bakhyun elbowed him, “Gaga ka talaga, Dae. I’m not into older men.”

“Maka-old ka naman. 5 years lang naman pagitan niyo! Tsaka ayaw mo nun, may sugar daddy ka.”

“Di ko kailangan ng sugar daddy, siraulo. Kaya ko buhayin sarili ko.” Baekhyun rebutted.

“Weh? Ang sabihin mo, di ka pa nakakamove-on dun sa ex mong ayaw mong pangalanan!” Minseok teased.

“Agree ako kay Minnie.”

“Alam niyo kayong mag-jowa, ayaw niyong tantanan ‘yung lovelife ko.”

Jongdae smirked, “Alangan namang sex life namin ang pag-usapan natin, dito? Gusto mo ba marinig ‘yon?”

Nagtawanan naman ang buong staff habang diring-diring lumabas si Baekhyun ng kitchen. He feels scandalized daw kasi.

“Maka-yuck ‘kala mo virgin!” Pahabol pa ni Jongdae.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano siya nakumbinsi ng mga katrabaho na sumama sa dinner birthday party ng boss nila. Kanina lang, ready na siya umuwi nang hablutin ni Kyungsoo ang bag niya at hilahin siya pabalik. Kyungsoo is almost the same height as him. Pareho silang hindi katangkaran, pero hindi niya alam kung saan ba nanggagaling ang lakas ng kaibigan niyang ito. _Small but terrible, _ika nga.

“Hoy bakla! Enjoy the party naman.” Jongdae said while pouring his glass a beer.

“Bakit ba kasi pinilit niyo pa ako sumama? Alam mo namang hindi ako mahilig sa parties. Lalo namang hindi ako umiinom.”

“Yan! Kaya hindi ka makamove-on. Hindi ka kasi nakikipag-socialize. Come on, Baek. Loosen up. We’re trying to help you. Sayang ang ganda kung hindi ibabalandra! Daming boys oh! Gusto mo ihanap kita? Ano bang type mo ha?” Jongdae said while eyeing some random guy sa dance floor.

Sinabunutan naman siya ni Bakehyun, “Hindi ako raffle prize na ipinamimigay lang basta. Tsaka akala ko ba dinner? Bakit ba nasa club tayo?”

Kyungsoo laughed at his friend, “Baekhyun, ganito pumarty ang mga mayayaman! Tsaka hello? 33 years old na si Sir Kris! Alangan namang spaghetti at lumpia ang ipakain niya sa’tin with matching party hats at clown?” Jongdae and Kyungsoo high-fived.

Minutes after, their boss came with some of his friends. Nagsitayuan naman silang magkakatrabaho to greet their boss a happy birthday. Baekhyun faked a smile, kanina pa kasi talaga niya gustong umuwi. Bahagya niya nga lang nagalaw ang pagkain niya at hindi pa nababawasan ang unang baso ng beer niya.

“Thank you, guys.” Kris answered. “Siya nga pala. I want you all to meet my friends. Chanyeol Park, music producer, Junmyeon Kim, manager, Jongin Kim, choreographer, Luhan, movie producer, and... Asan na si Sen?” Tanong nito sa mga kasama habang isa-isa silang nakipagkamay sa mga empleyado ni Kris.

Jongdae elbowed Baekhyun, “Taray ng circle of friends ni Sir! Ibang level ang trabaho at hotness!”

“Nakakahiya ka huy, baka marinig ka nila.” Baekhyun replied.

“Ako pa talaga sinabihan mo, eh tignan mo si Kyungsoo,” They both looked at their side only to see Kyungsoo talking to one of their boss’ friend, a tall, blonde-haired man, “Galaw-galaw rin, Byun. Naunahan ka pa ni Soo.” Jongdae laughed at him at tinarayan niya lang ito.

“Oh, eto na pala siya. Talaga nga naman, ganyan ba pag sikat? Kailangan may special entrance?” Kris said as he stood up to greet the newcomer.

“Baek! Holy shit! Tignan mo ‘yung bagong dating! ‘Yan ‘yung sikat na artista ngayon!” Hinampas-hampas siya ni Jongdae sa balikat dahilan para mapatingin si Baekhyun sa kausap ng boss niya.

_Putangina._

“I know you are all familiar with him. The most popular boy idol now, Sehun Oh.”

Sehun greeted everyone on their table with manners. Pati mga nasa kabilang table at mga nasa dance floor, nakatingin sa kanila, admiring Sehun’s handsomeness and yeah, his hotness. Napuno ang club ng flash ng cameras at tilian mula sa mga babae.

Pero si Baekhyun? Ayun. Nakatanga. Nakatitig kay Sehun. Parang kanina lang, nasa TV siya tapos ngayon nasa harap na niya. When Sehun turned to his direction, it was obvious na nagulat din siya. _Of all people and of all places_. _Dito pa talaga. Ngayon pa talaga._ Iba nga naman si tadhana kapag napagtripan ka.

Sehun awkwardly offered his hand, “Sehun. Nice to meet you. _Again._” Nagtaka naman ang lahat sa narinig but they chose to ignore it.

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya. _Shit. _Namiss niya ‘yon. ‘Yung kamay na dati hawak niya maghapon. ‘Yung kamay na nangako at pinangakuan niyang hindi niya at hindi siya bibitawan.

“Baekhyun Byun, _Sir._”

Napahigpit ang hawak ni Sehun sa kamay ni Baekhyun. His heart suddenly clenched nang marinig ang tawag sa kanya ng dating kasintahan.

An hour has passed at halos nakakasampung baso na si Baekhyun ng alak. His cheeks are red at halata na rin sa kanya ang pagkahilo. Kung anu-ano nga ang sinasabi niya kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

“Baek, akala ko ba hindi ka umiinom? Tama na ‘yan. Lasing na lasing ka na.” Kyungsoo stopped Baekhyun from pouring another glass.

Baekhyun giggled, “Shabi niyo mag-enjoy? Edi eto! Nag-eenjoy ako. Minshan lang naman manlibre shi Shir Krish eh. Lulubushin ko na hehehehe.” Sabi nito bago tunggain ang natitirang laman ng bote.

Jongdae faceplamed, “Baekhyun. Stop. Nakakahiya kina Sir. Ano ka ba?”

Baekhyun stood up and raised his glass, kahit wala naman itong laman, “Happy Birthday Sheeeeerr!!!!” He said na ikinatawa naman ng mga kaibigan ni Kris. “Teka lang Sheeer, naiihi na akuuuu.” Inilapag ni Baekhyun ang baso before he made his way papuntang men’s room.

“Sasamahan na kita,” Pag-alok ni Jongdae. Baekhyun stopped him by raising his hand in front of his friend’s face.

“Kaya ko mag-isha. Kinaya ko nga ng anim taon eh? Ngayon pa ba?” Sehun heard Baekhyun said. The latter walked sideways, bumping each person on the way. Walang pasabi naman si Sehun na tumayo at sinundan siya.

When Baekhyun entered the men’s room, kaagad pumasok si Sehun at ni-lock ang pinto. Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” He said. Diretso. Parang hindi nakainom.

“Escorting you? Baka kung mapaano ka, ang dami mong nainom, _B_.”

Baekhyun smirked at the pet name, “Call me Baekhyun. Baekhyun ang pangalan ko.”

“B.” Sehun said in his low and gentle voice.

Napapikit si Baekhyun. That voice used to calm him down whenever he’s not feeling good. That was the exact voice he loves hearing. Pero bakit ngayon, ang sakit sakit na pakinggan? Bakit imbis na gumaan ang loob niya, parang lalo pang bumibigat?

“Let’s talk. Please.” Sehun added. Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun habang umaatras naman ito palayo sa kanya.

When he felt the cold wall on his back, Baekhyun took all the courage he has to face his ex, “Wag na. _Please_. Ayokong marinig kung anuman ang sasabihin mo.”

“Ako lang ba ang masaya?” Sehun asked with his voice shaking. “I was happy when I saw you earlier. After six years, B. Sobra kitang namiss. Hinanap kita, pero wala ka na sa dati nating apartment. Araw-araw kitang tinatawagan, but I guess you already changed your number. Ipinagtanong kita sa lahat ng common friends natin, sa mga kamag-anak mo, pero wala ni isang makapagsabi sakin kung nasaan ka o kung kamusta ka. I was worried. I was devastated. Binalikan kita pero umalis ka na. Akala ko ba susuportahan mo ako? Akala ko ba you’re with me on this kahit hindi tayo magkasama physically?”

A tear escaped from Baekhyun’s eyes which Sehun wiped immediately, “I—I don’t know. Ewan ko. Ginusto ko ‘to eh. Ako ‘yung nakipaghiwalay. I let you go kasi I want you to focus on your dream. Alam ko kung gaano kaimportante sa’yo ‘to, _Sen_. This is your happiness.”

“And so are you.”

They stared at each other for a while before Sehun leaned down and captured Baekhyun’s lips. The taste of the alcohol is there but still, Sehun can feel Baekhyun’s own taste. Baekhyun encircled his arms around Sehun’s neck, gripping the taller’s hair. Sehun lifted Baekhyun and gently made him sit on the sink. Sehun’s kisses went down to the smaller’s jaw to his neck. He inserted one of his hands on Baekhyun’s shirt, giving the latter shivers on his spine. Baekhyun pulled away much to Sehun’s anticipation.

“Shit, shit, shit. This is so _wrong._” Baekhyun stepped down the sink pero hinila siya pabalik ni Sehun. “Sehun. Stop this. This isn’t supposed to happen.”

“And why?”

Baekhyun looked at him straight in the eyes, “Baka nakakalimutan mong wala na tayo. Matagal na.”

Sehun’s expression softened so he looked away. Mahirap na. Baka madala na naman siya. Baka malunod na naman siya sa mga mata niya. “Pero mahal pa rin kita. Hindi naman nagbago ‘yun eh. Ikaw pa rin. Ikaw _lang._”

Napalunok si Baekhyun. He wanted to say _it _back. Those three words. Pero hindi. Hindi pwede. Pinalaya na niya si Sehun at papanindigan niya ang desisyon niya. He can’t and he won’t allow himself to be Sehun’s distraction again. Not now, especially when he’s on the peek of his career.

“I’m sorry but we don’t have the same feeling anymore.” Inalis ni Baekhyun ang pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Sehun. “Nice to meet you again, Sen. And I hope it will be the last.”

Baekhyun walked away and left Sehun alone. And for the second time, siya na naman ang nang-iwan. Siya na naman ang umalis.

\\\\\

“TANGINA? SERYOSO?” Sigaw ni Jongdae matapos magkwento si Baekhyun sa nangyari kagabi sa party. Linggo kasi ngayon, off nilang tatlo nina Kyungsoo at naisipan nilang tumambay sa unit ni Baekhyun. “Timang ka! Kaya pala ang tagal mong bumalik, nakipagchukchakan ka pa!”

“Jongdae. Hindi ako nagkwento para i-satisfy ‘yang sexcapade needs mo.” Baekhyun answered habang hinihilot ang sentido. Hangover at its best. “Puta sakit ng ulo ko.”

“Ulo saan? Sa baba?” Panunukso ni Jongdae. Natawa na lamang si Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun smacked his head, “Isa pa palalayasin na talaga kita.”

“Biro lang! Pero kasi,” Umayos nang upo si Jongdae at kinuha ang favourite niyang throw pillow sa sofa, “Sino ba naman mag-aakala na si Sehun Oh pala ang ex mo? Hindi mo man lang kami iniform!”

“Sinusubukan ko nga kasing kalimutan, diba? Tapos ikukwento ko pa?”

Kyungsoo put Baekhyun’s head on his shoulder. Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa ng kaibigan. “So, paano na ‘yan? I’m sure itatanong ka n’yan kay Sir Kris, considering na tropa pala sila.”

Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo, “Ewan ko.” Kumalas si Baekhyun sa yakap, “Kung magresign na lang kaya ako?” Sinamaan naman siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo at hinila pabalik for another hug.

“Eh kung sabunutan kita? Wag mo na lang pansinin kapag pinuntahan ka o tinawagan ka. Busy-busyhan lang, ganon. Sayang trabaho kung aalis ka.”

“As expected.” Baekhyun said, “Si Kyungsoo lang talaga may sense kausap dito.”

“Hoy! Ang sama mo sakin ha!” Jongdae answered at umakyat sa couch, “Pasali naman ako sa group hug!”

“Anyways, kamusta naman kayo ng bago mong fling, Soo?” Sabi ni Baekhyun bago bigyan ng makahulugang ngiti ang kaibigan.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks blushing, “Ah, si Chanyeol ba? Wala, textmate lang.”

“Textmate? Ano ‘to, highschool?” Jongdae poked Kyungsoo’s side, “Luh, nagba-blush! Feeling teenager!”

The three of them spend their time laughing and teasing each other. Maghapon lang sila nagkulitan, naglaro ng video games, at nanood ng Netflix. Baekhyun is happy na mayroon siyang mga kaibigan na tulad nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Kahit na madalas, naggagaguhan lang sila, andyan naman sila lagi at hindi siya iniiwan ng mga ito.

And Kyungsoo Do is absolutely right. Dahil nalaman na ni Sehun kung saan siya nagtatrabaho, isang bouquet ng paborito niyang sunflower ang natanggap niya kinabukasan sa restaurant. Kilig na kilig naman ang mga katrabaho niya na pinagitnaan pa siya kahit hindi nila alam kung kanino nanggaling ang bulaklak. Isang makahulugang tingin naman ang binigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. A note was attached on the stem saying: _Nothing you wear is more important than your smile. Have a great day, B! –Sen_

“I never knew you love flowers.” Kris said, standing behind them. Natakot naman ang mga katrabaho niya kaya’t nagmadali ang mga ito na bumalik sa kani-kanilang ginagawa. Baekhyun gulped. He hid the flowers on his back pero nahulog ang note na pinulot naman ng boss niya.

“So,” Kris grinned, “You and Sehun. Kaya pala hindi tumatalab ang mga panunuyo ko sa’yo. Still stucked with him?”

_Panunuyo? _Teka. Kailan ba siya nanuyo? Eh wala nga siyang ibang ginawa kundi ang pag-initan si Baekhyun. Kung ‘yun nga ang panunuyo niya gaya ng sabi ni Jongdae, talagang hindi ‘yun tatalab at kahit pa paandaran siya nito ng sweeteness ay never pa rin siyang magkakaroon ng chance kay Baekhyun.

“Sorry, Sir. If you’ll excuse me, may gagawin pa po ako.” Baekhyun answered politely kahit deep inside, gusto na niyang isampal ang hawak na bulaklak sa boss niya. Nakakairita kasi ang ngisi nito na para bang may ibang pinapahiwatig.

“Follow me at my office, Byun. I need to talk to you.” Kris ordered using his authoritative voice. At ano pa ba ang magagawa niya kundi sumunod? Boss ‘yun eh.

Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa loob ng office ay kaagad siyang nilapitan ni Kris. “I have something to propose.”

“P-po?” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

Kris walked closer, cornering Baekhyun on the wall. “Why don’t you make me your boyfriend?”

“Ha?” Medyo malakas na sagot ni Baekhyun. _Tangina. Ano bang pinagsasabi nito? _

Kris smirked. He held Baekhyun’s chin at itiningala ito, “Let’s make your ex-boyfriend jealous. Ipakita natin sa kanya kung ano ang sinayang niya nang iwanan ka niya para lang maging sikat.”

“With all due respect Sir, I don’t really think it’s necessary to do that. Matagal na po kaming tapos ni Sehun. I don’t think he’ll mind it if I have a relationship to someone else. No need to make him jealous.” Magalang pero may diin na sagot ni Baekhyun. Pero imbis na madismaya ang boss niya ay mas lalo pa itong napangisi. Kinabahan naman si Baekhyun.

“Then it’s good. We don’t have to pretend. Let’s make it real. Be my lover, Baekhyun.” Kris replied, tucking Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear. He leaned down slowly and closer to the smaller’s face nang umiwas si Baekhyun. “Playing hard to get, eh? Gusto ko ‘yan. May challenge.” Kris was about to pinned down Baekhyun when someone knocked on the door. Kris hissed and reluctantly opened the door. Both him and Baekhyun was surprised nang makita si Sehun na nakatayo sa harap ng office door.

“Morning,” Sehun greeted with no energy.

“Bro, napabisita ka?” Kris answered trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Wala lang. _Namiss lang kita._” Sehun answered while eyeing Baekhyun behind his friend.

Alam ni Kris na hindi patungkol sa kanya ang sinabi na iyon ng kaibigan kaya hinarap niya si Baekhyun, “Byun, you can go back to your work. Tell Minseok to bring us coffee here.” Baekhyun nodded. Nakatungo siyang lumabas ng office habang hawak pa rin ang mga bulaklak.

After that incident, hindi na muli pang ginulo ni Kris si Baekhyun. _Sa trabaho. _Dahil everytime may lakad sila ng barkada niya, Kris makes sure na kasama si Baekhyun. Kung kinakailangan dalhin ang kanyang buong empleyado sa mga late night clubbing nito ay ginagawa niya para lamang hindi siya matakasan ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman masabi ito ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Nakikita niya kasi na nag-eenjoy ang mga ito, especially Kyungsoo, dahil nga sa kasama ang buong tropa ng boss nila, it means, Kyungsoo has all the time to be with Chanyeol. At alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano kaimportante ang mga oras na iyon para sa kaibigan, pareho kasing busy sa kanya-kanyang mga trabaho ang dalawa, kaya hindi sila madalas magkita. And Baekhyun loves his friend so much that he can’t bring himself to retaliate, knowing how Kyungsoo is happy whenever he’s with Chanyeol.

And of course, being with Kris’ troop means being with Sehun, too. It was always such a torture—hindi lang para kay Baekhyun na pilit iniiwasan si Sehun, kundi lalo na kay Sehun_. The feeling of Baekhyun being so near yet so far. _The feeling of wanting to hold the man’s hand, to envelop him in a warm hug, to brush his lips against his, and to press their bodies closer. Things Sehun wanted to but cannot do. Hindi dahil naduduwag siya, kundi dahil malaki ang respeto niya sa dating kasintahan. _Okay na ‘yan Sehun. Atleast nakikita mo siya. Nakakasama. Hindi mo nga lang nahahawakan, pero ang importante, nandyan siya. Malapit sa’yo._

When the night came to an end, isa-isa na silang nagkayayaan umuwi. Kris offered to send Baekhyun home, in which the latter refuses. Sehun noticed the two, malapit lang kasi ang kotse niya kung saan nakapark si Kris. Sehun walked to them.

“Ako na lang ang maghahatid sa kanya,” Sehun said, earning a provoking look from his friend.

“You don’t even know his house, do you?” The taller of the two answered. His brow raised, sending Sehun a smirk.

“He can just tell me the way while we’re on it. And you know how safe I drive, _Yifan_.” Sehun retorted.

Kris cackled, “Woah, chill bro. Real name basis na ba tayo?” Kris looked at Baekhyun na halatang uncomfortable sa kung anuman ang ginagawa nilang magkaibigan, “And as far as I remember, Baekhyun told me that you two broke up a long time ago. There’s no need for you to act like his boyfriend because you are not.”

Sehun clenched his jaw and balled his fist. He’s not that patient and Baekhyun knows it well, so even before this childish heated argument ends with a physical fight, pumagitna na siya sa dalawa, the two men towering him.

“Enough. I can go home all by myself. Stop treating me like a kid.” Baekhyun said. Sa totoo lang, naiinis na siya. Hindi niya pinangarap maging katulad ng mga leading lady sa drama na pinag-aagawan at pinag-aawayan ng mga lalaki. Masyado ng _cliché _ iyon at hindi niya gustong nai-stress, lalo na sa ganitong mga bagay.

Sakto namang dumating sa parking lot si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. At dahil malakas ang radar ni Kyungsoo, he immediately got the idea of what’s happening, “Baek! Sabay ka na samin. May sleepover tayo, diba?” Kyungsoo said at kaagad namang nakuha ni Baekhyun ang ngiti ng kaibigan. Thank Kyungsoo for saving his ass off.

Baekhyun then left with the two leaving Sehun and Kris.

Sehun was about to walk away when Kris spoke, “Just know that he’s not yours anymore, Sehun Oh.”

“And he’s not yours, too, so stop being a possessive dickhead.”

“That’s true, but just wait and see. He will be, soon.” Kris replied and Sehun just wanted to punch the shit eating grin away from his tall friend.

The sound of a doorbell followed by a soft knock wake Baekhyun up. Habang pupungay-pungay ang mata, he stood up from his bed and opened his unit’s door without having to peek at the peephole. _At labis niya iyong pinagsisihan_. Because standing in front of the doorway is no other than his ever so handsome ex-boyfriend by the name of Sehun Oh. Nakangiti ito sa kanya, plastic bags on his left hand and a stem of Sunflower on his right. Isasara na sana ni Baekhyun ang pinto nang iharang ni Sehun ang kanyang paa. _That long limbs and legs sucks,_ isip nito.

“Hindi mo man lang ba papapasukin ang bisita mo?” Sehun asked, his eyes looking like a lost puppy.

Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun, “Hindi ako preso para dalawin. At excuse me, pero hindi ka bisita. More like, _bwisita_.”

Pero imbis na mainis ay natawa lamang si Sehun, “Hindi ka pa rin talaga nagbabago. Masungit ka pa rin everytime naiistorbo ang tulog mo.”

“Alam mo naman pala, eh? Sige, makakaalis ka na. Gusto ko pa matulog.”

“Edi matulog ka. Babantayan na lang kita.” Sehun said with a grin at dire-diretsong pumasok sa unit ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sighed. He just woke up but it feels like he already had a long day.

“Oh? Akala ko ba matutulog ka pa?” Sehun asked nang mapansing may hawak na walis at basahan si Baekhyun.

“I can’t go back to sleep knowing you’re here.” Baekhyun answered. Hinila nito ang bangkito at umakyat dito para punasan ang mga nakasabit sa dingding.

Hindi sumagot si Sehun, nakatitig lamang ito kay Baekhyun. Paanong hindi? If Baekhyun is wearing loose shirt and a short shorts. His milky skin exposed, causing Sehun to stare and his mouth gaping.

Nang mapansing hindi sumagot ang binata, Baekhyun looked at him and smirked when he saw the man’s reaction. Para lalong asarin, Baekhyun tiptoed more, sinadya niyang ibaba ang manggas ng damit, pretending it’s hot. He enjoys his ex’s expression more when he noticed Sehun’s adams apple bobbing up and down. May kung ano sa puso ni Baekhyun na masaya at proud that he still has that effect on Sehun. While Sehun was still absorbed on the moment, bumaba si Baekhyun at lumapit dito.

“Ang bibig, pakisara.” He said and closed Sehun’s mouth. Sehun gulped when he realized what’s going on. _Damn, nakaisa ang ex niya. Baekhyun-1 Sehun-0._

Syempre, being the gentleman he is, Sehun offered his help to Baekhyun. Day off kasi nito, meaning araw din para sa general cleaning. At sino ba naman si Baekhyun para tumanggi? Malaking tulong rin ang ex niya dahil sa mahahabang braso at binti nito. Mas madali nitong naaabot ang matataas na cabinet na kailangang punasan and Baekhyun took advantage of him para utusan ito, so in the end, nakaupo lang siya habang nilalantak ang mga pagkain at prutas na dala ni Sehun, while the latter obliges to what Baekhyun orders him.

“Bakit nga pala ang init? Wala ka bang aircon?” Reklamo ni Sehun habang pinupunasan ang pawis na tumutulo sa patilya niya.

“Meron, syempre. Pero nagtitipid ako. At dahil nakikituloy ka lang, wala kang karapatan magreklamo.”

Sehun hissed before tugging his shirt off making Baekhyun choked on his breath. _Putangina talaga Sehun Oh_. Exposing his muscled chest and toned abs, hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapanganga. _Why the fuck does Sehun’s body needs to be this fucking perfect?_

When Sehun looked at Baekhyun, isang ngiting tagumpay ang namutawi sa labi niya. _Hah! ‘Kala mo ah. One point for Sehun Oh. It’s Sehun’s time to revenge._ Unti-unti siyang lumapit kay Baekhyun, snatching the juice from him.

“Painom ha?” He said. Tanging tango lamang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun. When he came back to his senses, tsaka niya lang narealize na inubos pala ni Sehun ang kanyang paboritong strawberry juice.

“Tangina?” Baekhyun yelped. “Bakit mo inubos?!”

Sehun laughed, “Kung hindi ka sana busy sa pagtitig sakin, edi sana namalayan mong kinuha ko ‘yan sa’yo.” Baekhyun’s eyes rounded. “Tsk, tsk, Byun. Get a grip of yourself.”

_Wow. Ang kapal. _

“Dito ka na mag-dinner.” Baekhyun said na ikinagulat naman ni Sehun. “My way of saying thank you for helping me throughout the day. Tsaka dinner lang kaya kong ibayad. Hindi ko naman afford talent fee mo.”

Sehun smiled. He was about to hug Baekhyun nang iharang nito ang mga kamay na sakto namang lumanding sa dibdib ni Sehun, “Hep! Mag-shower ka na din. Lagkit mo!”

“Wala akong spare sa kotse.” Sehun pouted.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Alam na alam niya ang galawang Sehun, “Pasalamat ka cute ka.” He whispered na hindi nakatakas sa pandinig ni Sehun. “Basta maligo ka na lang. Ako na’ng bahala.”

When Sehun entered Baekhyun’s room, he was surprised nang makita ang nakalatag na damit at shorts sa kama. A knock interrupted him. Sumilip si Baekhyun habang nagkakamot ng tenga, a gesture implying he’s embarrassed.

“Uhm, y-you left that on our house nung umalis ka. Dinala ko na rin siya nung lumipat ako kasi, ano, uhh? Sayang? Tsaka I like wearing it, you k-know, ang comfy kasi.” Nahihiya nitong paliwanag.

Sehun then pulled him for a hug and Baekhyun doesn’t protest either. Hindi na siya amoy pawis so okay lang. “Thank you.” Was all Sehun managed to reply before planting a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s head.

At bago pa man mag-enjoy si Baekhyun sa pag-amoy at pagyakap sa ex, kaagad siyang kumalas dito, “Kain na tayo. Gutom na ako.”

Ngumiti na lamang si Sehun, at bagamat hindi niya nakita, Baekhyun smiled too.

When dinner has ended, nagkayayaan ang dalawa na manood muna. After setting up the movie, magkahiwalay na naupo sa couch sina Sehun at Baekhyun. _Titanic_. Their favourite movie. Countless times na yata nila napanood ito pero hindi nila kailanman pinagsawaan. They were both focused as if it’s their first time watching it. And then Baekhyun’s favourite scene came, sinabayan pa niya si Rose sa linya nito.

_“You jump, I jump. Remember?” _

Sehun noticed Baekhyun was about to cry. Palagi niya na lang iniiyakan ang scene na ito, at hindi na ito bago kay Sehun. He tapped the space between them at walang alinlangan namang umurong doon si Baekhyun. He held Baekhyun’s hand, and much to his surprise, Baekhyun intertwined his own with Sehun’s.

Maya-maya pa ay nakaramdam si Sehun ng mabigat na bagay sa kanyang balikat. Baekhyun’s head leaning on his shoulder. Nakatulog na pala ito. Sehun turned the television off at iniayos ang pwesto ni Baekhyun. He encircled his arms around him as Baekhyun leaned himself more on Sehun’s chest. Ramdam na ramdam ni Sehun ang mabilis na pagtibok ng kanyang puso. Anim taon man ang lumipas, ganoon pa rin ang nararamdaman niya para sa binata. His heart beats wildly na para bang unang beses lang mangyari ito. He caressed Baekhyun’s back, fixing his messy hair. Baekhyun literally looks like an angel when he’s sleeping. Peaceful, calm, serene. Sehun wishes he could go back in time, kung saan araw-araw silang ganito, matutulog at gigising na katabi ang isa’t isa, their beautiful smiles already completing their long day ahead.

\\\\\

Almost a month has passed after that happened and Baekhyun can’t deny na unti-unti na muli silang nagkakalapit ni Sehun. Hindi niya rin maikakaila na he enjoys Sehun’s company. Madalas itong bumisita sa restaurant (na hindi nakakatakas sa paningin ng mga katrabaho niya lalo na ng boss niya) at madalas rin silang maghang-out sa unit nito, lalo na kapag walang schedule si Sehun. If you asked him kung ano ang status nila ngayon, he would gladly answered, _“Friends lang kami. But we’re happy.”_ Nagkasundo sila ni Sehun na ‘yun _muna _ang label nila, mas okay na daw ‘yun. Walang hassle. Bagamat gusto ni Sehun na bumalik sila sa kung ano sila dati, pumayag na rin siya sa set-up. _Okay na’ng friends kesa wala. _Ang mahalaga sa kanya, he can reach Baekhyun. Malaya silang gawin ang mga bagay na gusto nila. At isa pa, he doesn’t want to rush Baekhyun. Handa naman siyang maghintay hanggang maging ready na muli ito para _sa kanila. _

And then Chanyeol’s birthday came, and as usual, buong barkada nito ay invited. Of course, Kyungsoo is, too. Pwede ba naman iwan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kaibigan? He brought Jongdae, Minseok, and Baekhyun with him. It was on a famous bar somewhere in BGC, kaya naman maraming celebrity ang nandoon. _Pero syempre, angat pa din ang nag-iisang Sehun Oh_. Kahit mga kapwa nito artista ay nagpapapicture sa kanya. Some lady celebrities are trying to get his number pero Sehun declined. Kaagad siyang dumiretso sa tabi ni Baekhyun, giving the latter a kiss on his cheek. Kinilig naman doon si Jongdae, obvious kung paano niya hampasin ang kasintahang si Minseok. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo, he’s honestly happy for his friend. Pero kung mayroon mang hindi natuwa sa nangyaring iyon, that was Kris. Tinungga niya ang natitirang laman ng baso while sending death glares to the two at saka tumayo at umalis sa pwesto nito.

“Excuse me, ikaw po ba si Mr. Baekhyun Byun?” Tanong ng isang waiter kay Baekhyun nang lumabas ito sa men’s room.

Baekhyun nodded, “Ako nga po. Bakit po?”

“Pinapatawag po kayo ni Sir Kris, may ipagbibilin lang daw po.” With no choice left, sumunod na lamang si Baekhyun sa waiter.

Nang makarating sa taas, iniwan na ng waiter si Baekhyun sa harap ng isang kwarto. Nagulat siya ng bumukas ang pinto, revealing a smirking Kris. Kaagad siyang hinila nito papasok.

“S-sir?” Baekhyun uttered. Kinakabahan siya sa mga titig ng kanyang amo. “May ibibilin daw po kayo?”

“Actually,” Kris answered habang iniikutan si Baekhyun. “Nothing important. Just, I want to be alone with you.” Bulong nito. His arms snaking around Baekhyun’s waist.

Pilit naman itong tinatanggal ni Baekhyun, “Uhm S-sir, ano pong ginagawa niyo?”

“Ikaw naman. Ano sa tingin mo? Dalawa lang tayo dito. Ano pa bang magandang gawin sa malamig na kwarto?” He answered, trying to hold Baekhyun’s body. Hinawakan ni Kris ang magkabilang braso ni Baekhyun at itinulak ito pahiga sa kama.

“Teka, Sir, ano ba—“ Kris covered Baekhyun’s mouth habang buong lakas naman na nagpupumiglas si Baekhyun.

His large hand was able to untangled Baekhyun’s first three buttons while kissing his neck, when a loud bang of the door opening interrupted him and a furious Sehun greeted them. Sehun pulled Kris away from Baekhyun as he landed a punch on the man. Kaagad namang tumayo si Kris at gaganti sana nang pumagita sa kanila si Chanyeol.

“Tangina naman pare! Alam kong gago ka pero hindi ko naman akalain na may pagkahayop ka rin pala!” Galit na sigaw ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Kris tried to reached Sehun, “Shut up! Wala kang pakialam kung anong gusto kong gawin!”

“Aba eh, tangina mo pala talaga!” Sehun answered. He’s fuming right now.

“Sen, labas na. Bring Baekhyun with you. Ako na’ng bahala dito.” Chanyeol said as he calms Kris down. Sunud-sunod ding dumating sina Junmyeon, Jongin, at iba pang mga waiter.

Baekhyun was frozen. He still can’t believe what just happened. Did his boss just attempted to do _that _to him? Marahan siyang inalalayan ni Sehun palabas. He removed his jacket and covered it to Baekhyun’s body. The latter just followed Sehun’s guide. Masyadong clouded ang utak niya para mag-react.

They were both silent on Sehun’s car. Pareho silang nasa backseat nakaupo. Sehun’s busy comforting him by caressing his back while Baekhyun remained daze.

“Fuck,” He heard Sehun muttered, “I’m sorry I was late. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. I would have killed that fucking Kris kung hindi lang ako pinigilan ni Chanyeol. Pero tangina, babalikan ko siya. I won’t let this pass. We’ll file a com—“ Napatigil si Sehun sa monologue niya nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Baekhyun. _Mahigpit. Needy. Kagaya ng dati._

Sehun hugged back shushing him.

“_Sen…_” Baekhyun said. Halata sa boses nito na umiiyak siya. And that was the last thing Sehun wants to happen. “I—I feel g-gross. N-nandidiri ako sa sarili ko. I—“

“Ssshhh. You’re not. Don’t think that.” Sehun held Baekhyun’s face and looked at him, sincerity all over their eyes, “I told you, diba? Kahit nasan ka pa, kahit hindi mo ako tawagin, I’ll come running for you. Hindi ko hahayaang may mangyari sa’yo, B. Ganyan kita kamahal. Always remember that.”

Baekhyun pulled Sehun for a kiss as a reply and Sehun obligedly responded.

Inuwi ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa kanyang unit at kasalukuyan niyang ipinagluluto si Baekhyun habang hinihintay na matapos ito mag-shower. Maya-maya pa ay lumabas na si Baekhyun wearing Sehun’s shirt and shorts. At dahil mas matangkad sa kanya si Sehun, malaki sa kanya ang damit, revealing his white skin which Sehun finds sexy. Sakto namang tapos na ang kanyang niluluto kaya matapos patayin ang stove ay lumapit siya kay Baekhyun. Sehun snaked his long arms around the smaller’s tiny waist and kissed him, this time, hungrily.

He lifted Baekhyun hanggang makarating sila sa kwarto nito. He gently laid Baekhyun on the bed at pumaibabaw siya rito. Baekhyun pushed him away, panting. “Akala ko ba kakain tayo?”

“The main course could wait. Sa appetizer muna tayo.” Sehun smirked and winked. At alam na alam ni Baekhyun ang ibig sabihin ng mga ngiti na ‘yon.

Sehun leaned down again to pepper Baekhyun open mouthed kisses. He focused on the latter’s collarbone. Baekhyun giggled at the sensation. Noon pa kasi paboritong halikan ni Sehun ang parteng iyon. It’s been six years, at hindi maikakailang namiss niya ang mga halik at hawak ni Sehun. He has never been laid after they ended. He remained loyal to Sehun kahit wala na sila. Sehun removed his shirt before lowering his kisses to Baekhyun’s chest down to his abdomen. Baekhyun could feel his member throbbed inside him. Anim taon na but Sehun’s effect on him is still the same. Baekhyun watched Sehun as the latter throw his boxers and undies away, revealing his gifted size. Napalunok si Baekhyun. Noon pa nila itong ginagawa pero pakiramdam niya ay first time niya ulit. Sehun removed Baekhyun’s short at natawa siya when Baekhyun’s cock sprung out.

“So eager and excited, B?”

Baekhyun covered his face with a pillow that smells like Sehun, “Shut up. I’m embarrassed.”

Sehun chuckled at tinanggal ang unan sa mukha ni Baekhyun, “Nahiya ka pa. As if naman hindi ko pa ‘to nakita noon?”

“That was six years ago, idiot.”

“Trust me, Baekhyun. Kahit nakapikit ako, kabisado ko ‘to.” Sehun said before leaving a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

Inabot niya ang top drawer and given he has long arms, madali niyang nakuha ang mga gamit doon. Ano pa nga ba kundi lube at condoms. Bakhyun’s eyes widened, “Do you usually have those?”

Sehun laughed. Gets niya naman kung anong pinopoint ni Baekhyun. “If you think I always have these in case I have to use it to someone, then you’re totally wrong. I didn’t have sex with anyone except you. You are my first and last, B. I only buy these after meeting you again.”

Kinilig naman si Baekhyun doon. So, naging loyal din naman pala si Sehun sa kanya. But the last line made him rolled his eyes, “So, you’re confident you’ll have me back para bilhin ‘yang mga ‘yan?”

“Ano pa nga ba? Edi sana hindi ka nakahiga dito ngayon?” Baekhyun scoffed and Sehun grinned.

He then opened the lube container and poured a generous amount on his finger. “I’m going to prep you first, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and shivered upon feeling Sehun’s digit on his puckering hole. Dahan-dahang ipinasok ni Sehun ang unang daliri, making Baekhyun squirm. He started on a steady pace, before adding another and another. Starting from one to two until three. Sehun made sure to move gently as he doesn’t want to hurt Baekhyun. He was about to add another finger when Baekhyun spoke.

“Please. Your cock. Now. I need it. I need you inside, Sen.” Sehun’s cock twitched upon hearing Baekhyun’s plea. He removed his fingers and reached out for the lube before pouring a lavish amount on his hard cock.

Sehun positioned himself in front of Baekhyun’s entrance, pink and begging to be filled. He teased Baekhyun by putting only the tip of his cock and he succeeded when he noticed Baekhyun’s annoyed face.

Tumawa si Sehun, “Fine. I’m going in. Tell me when it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?” Baekhyun noddded fervently.

When Baekhyun has fully adjusted on his size, Sehun started to move. In and out. Gently. Slowly.

“Faster, please.” And Sehun obliged. He moved as what Baekhyun wanted. His thrusts became rapid and deeper, hitting the latter’s prostate. _“Tan-gina-ahhh-ahhh~" _

Sehun was turned on more when Baekhyun’s moans became louder. He flipped the smaller’s position on his knees, and the angle gave him easy access to continuously pound on his prostrate, making Baekhyun see stars. Pabilis nang pabilis, palalim nang palalim. Parang mababaliw na si Baekhyun sa nararamdaman. Mahigpit siyang napakapit sa bedsheets habang patuloy sa pagbayo si Sehun.

“Shit, I’m co-coming.” Hindi rin nagtagal and Baekhyun spilled his first orgasm. Seconds after, it’s Sehun’s turn.

When they both recover from their high, Sehun spoke making Baekhyun surprised, “Sit on my face.”

“What?” Teka. Tama ba ang narinig niya? O baka naman nabibingi na siya?

“Gusto mong tagalugin ko pa? Ang sabi ko—“ Baekhyun covered his mouth before he really translate it into tagalog. _Juskolord. _“B, come on.”

“Seryoso ka ba? Ayoko. Nakakahiya.” Baekhyun felt his cheeks burning on the embarrassment. Nang mapansing hindi umimik si Sehun, Baekhyun sighed heavily. “Errr—fine.” Sehun smirked and positioned himself properly. Reluctant naman na tumayo si Baekhyun while positioning himself on Sehun’s face. “You’re insatiable, Sen. I can’t believe you.”

“B, I was deprived for six years. Masisisi mo ba ako?”

“Pwede naman kasing—_ahhhh~fuck.” _Was all Baekhyun managed to say when Sehun starts eating him, _literally._

Baekhyun gripped the headboard tightly for Sehun wasn’t holding back. He was busy rimming Baekhyun’s hole with his tongue, causing the latter to arch his hip and throw his head back and forth. Sehun’s mouth is hot, wet and familiar. His tongue is as talented as his hands and feet. Sehun moved his tongue nonstop, in and out of Baekhyun’s abused hole. Baekhyun could feel his second orgasm coming so with no time to waste, he bobbed his own cock, faster, syncing to Sehun’s movement. Seconds later, he cum straight to Sehun’s face as the latter swallowed it all.

Baekhyun’s energy was drained so he threw himself on Sehun’s side. He lied down, catching his breath and recovering from his high. Sehun kissed him on the lips. “Thank you for trusting me. I love you.”

“Thank you too.” Baekhyun replied, wiping his juice on Sehun’s face with the towel on the drawer. “For _thrusting_ inside me.”

Natawa naman si Sehun at hinila palapit si Baekhyun para yakapin.

“Akala ko ba kakain tayo? Gutom na ako.” Sehun could feel Baekhyun’s pout against his chest.

“Kakakain ko lang, busog pa ako.” Baekhyun hit him lightly. Medyo nag-blush pa nga siya nang maalala ang ginawa nila kanina. That was their first time trying it.

Baekhyun pulled away at pinantayan si Sehun, “Oo nga pala, how did you know I was with Kris earlier?”

“Kyungsoo told Chanyeol na ang tagal mong bumalik from CR, then Chanyeol informed me. Ipinagtanong kita and a waiter passing by told me na pinaakyat ka daw ni Kris."

“I knew it. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have something.”

“Eh tayo ba, may something na?” Sehun asked. Seryoso ang mukha at boses nito.

Baekhyun kissed his forehead, “Do you think I'll let you do all _that _to me kung wala pa?"

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa narinig. He pulled Baekhyun again for another hug.

Baekhyun went to work the next day, hindi para dumuty kundi para mag-resign. What happened last night was more than enough para magpasa na siya ng resignation na matagal na niyang dapat ginawa. He knocked on his boss’ office kasama si Sehun. But instead of Kris, a new face meet them.

“Hi,” The man said. Matangkad din ito. Medyo payat, matangos ang ilong at singkit na mga mata. “I’m Zitao Huang. Pinsan ni Yifan. It has come to my knowledge what my asshole cousin did last night and as a lawyer and _ehem_ gentleman, I would never tolerate his wrongdoings. Alam kong sorry is not enough pero ako na ang humihingi ng pasensya sa ginawa niya. Don’t worry because I’ll make sure he’ll receive rightful punishment.”

Medyo nahiya naman si Baekhyun, “Okay lang—“

“Anong okay lang?” Sehun butted in, “Thank you, Atty. Huang. Please do it. Hindi ‘yun okay at never magiging okay.”

Zitao chuckled, “Of course, Mr. Oh. No worries.”

Baekhyun handed him the resignation letter at tinanggap naman ito ni Zitao, “Ako na ang mag-aasikaso ng last pay at iba pang kailangan mo. Don’t be afraid to come back or visit here. Hindi na makakabalik pa si Kris dito.”

Baekhyun smiled bago sila lumabas ni Sehun ng office.

“Pwede ba muna akong dumaan sa kitchen? Just to bid goodbye to my workmates.” Sehun nodded before letteing go of Baekhyun’s hand.

“Baklaaaaaaa!!!!!! Balita ko iiwan mo na raw kami?” Jongdae said while pretending to wipe his non-existent tears.

“Drama queen ka talaga. It’s not like Baekhyun is migrating to other country. To someone’s house lang siguro, diba?” Kyungsoo supplied.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun, “Aha! Kaya naman pala ganyan ka maglakad! After how many years, nadiligan ka na ulit!” Baekhyun elbowed him.

“Wala ba talagang censor ‘yang bibig mo, Dae? Anyways, nandito lang ako to say goodbye. Text text na lang ha!”

“Wala akong load.” Natatawang sagot ni Jongdae. Sinabunutan naman siya ni Baekhyun. “Joke lang! Oo na, oo na! Mamimiss kita, Baekhyun Byun!”

After their group hug and not so emotional farewell, Baekhyun and Sehun left the restaurant, all smiles and holding hands.

Pero kaagad ding namang nawala ang mga ngiti na iyon nang makatanngap ng tawag si Sehun mula sa kanyang Manager na si Junmyeon.

**BREAKING: DANCER-SINGER SEHUN OH SPOTTED WITH SOMEONE. IS IT HIS NON-SHOWBIZ PARTNER?**

“Sehun, alam mong hindi ako against sa kung anuman ang meron kayo ni Baekhyun. What I’m concerned about is your reputation, you’re on the peek of your career. Wag mo namang basta pabayaan lang ‘yun. Tandaan mo lahat ng pagod at effort na ibinuhos mo makarating ka lang kung nasaan ka ngayon.” Junmyeon nagged as soon as Sehun arrived on their studio. “Look at Baekhyun,” Junmyeon said at lumingon naman si Sehun kung saan nakaupo ang kasintahan, “Will you also let him suffer the harsh world of media? Baekhyun is too pure and innocent para madamay sa gulo na ‘to.”

“So what do you suggest I should do?”

“Kung ako ang masusunod Sehun, I would advise you to stop seeing him.”

Sehun stared at his manager in an attempt to hear a punchline from him kahit alam naman niyang seryoso ito, “What?”

“You heard me, Sehun. I’m not saying that you break up with him. Alam ko namang hindi mo gagawin ‘yun. Pero habang mainit pa ang mata ng media sa inyo, wag muna kayong magkita. Stop going on dates for a while. Konting tiis lang, let the rumors die down and then come back running in each other’s arms after all this mess.” Junmyeon explained leaving Sehun speechless.

Bakit naman ngayon pa? Kung kailan okay na ulit sila. Kung kailan nawala ‘yung isang harang, tsaka naman may darating na panibago. Hindi ba pwedeng masaya na lang palagi? Bakit parang lagi na lang silang pinaghihiwalay ng tadhana?

They were both silent on Baekhyun’s unit. Magkahawak ang kamay, pero walang nagsasalita. Minute passed before Baekhyun broke the ice.

“Let me guess?” He said softly, “Junmyeon wants you to break up with me?”

Mas lalo namang hinigpitan ni Sehun ang hawak sa kamay ni Baekhyun, “No. Not really. He just wants us to lie low. To stop seeing each other for a while, habang na sakin pa ang atensyon ng media. Junmyeon knows how stubborn I am, alam niyang hindi ako papayag na makipaghiwalay sa’yo. _Not again, B._”

“So what’s your plan?”

“Do you trust me?” Tumango si Baekhyun, “Do you love me?”

Baekhyun chuckled at the sudden question, “Ano bang klaseng tanong ‘yan? Syempre naman.”

“Kahit hindi ako sikat? Kahit hindi ako ‘yung Sehun na tinitilian at inaabangan ng lahat? Kahit isa na lang akong simpleng Sehun na ang kaya lang gawin ay mahalin ka?”

Baekhyun kissed Sehun on the left cheek, “Kahit sino ka pa,” _sa kanan, _“Kahit ano ka pa,” _sa ilong, _“Mahal kita.” _Sa labi, _“At mamahalin pa rin kita, forever.”

Sehun pulled his boyfriend for a hug. That was when he decided. He knew and he’s sure of his next step.

\\\\\

Sehun is currently in front of a bunch of reporters. Marami rin sa kanyang mga taga-hanga ang dumalo sa kanyang press conference. Lahat umaasa na hindi totoo ang mga kumakalat na balita. Katabi niya si Junmyeon, watching everything he’s gonna say.

“Mr. Oh, totoo po bang ang kasama niyo sa mga kumakalat na pictures ay ang iyong kasintahan?”

“You have said on your past interviews that you were to focus on your career. Any change of plans?”

“Maaaring hindi matuloy ang mga upcoming movie projects mo kung sakaling totoo nga ang mga chismis, anong masasabi mo rito?”

“How about your sponsors? They may stop endorsing you if all of these rumors were found out to be true.”

He looked at the crowd. Maraming tao, maingay. Iba’t-ibang tanong, iba’t-ibang opinyon, _pero iisa lamang ang kanyang sagot. _Nang mahagip ng kanyang mga mata si Baekhyun, he mustered all the courage he has. Huminga muna siya nang malalim bago hawakan ang mic.

“The rumors…” The crowd fell silent, waiting for his answer, “Are_ true_.” He added, making Junmyeon stood up on his seat. Muli ring nag-ingay ang mga tao sa paligid.

Even Baekhyun was surprised. He waves his hand fervently, signalling Sehun to stop on what he’s gonna say.

“The one in the picture with me is my longtime partner.” Junmyeon held his hand in an attempt to stop him, pero hindi nagpapigil si Sehun. Nanatili siyang nakatitig kay Baekhyun na nakatayo sa pinakalikod ng hall, “There’s no point in denying it. And I will never ever deny him.”

Sehun stepped down the platform and walked to where Baekhyun is. He was being followed by the eyes and cameras, pero wala na siyang pakialam. He’s ready to risk it all. _For Baekhyun and only for Baekhyun._

Nang makarating siya sa harap ni Baekhyun, he held the latter’s hand and gently kissed the back of his palm, “Don’t do this, Sehun.” Baekhyun uttered under his breath. Masyado na siyang na-ooverwhelmed sa mga nangyayari.

“I won’t stop, B. Hindi ako titigil hangga’t hindi nila nalalaman kung sino ka sa buhay ko.”

“Sen…” Baekhyun said. Ramdam niya ang mga mapanghusgang tingin ng mga tao. “Wag mong sayangin lahat ng pinaghirapan mo. Don’t throw everything away just for me. Pangarap mo ‘to, diba?”

_“Pero pangarap din kita.”_ Baekhyun felt his heart clenched, “At anong silbi na matupad ang pangarap ko kung wala ‘yung taong kasabay ko sa pagbuo nito? ‘Yung kaisa-isang tao na hindi nagsawang sumuporta sakin nung mga panahon na walang-wala ako. ‘Yung taong naging dahilan kung bakit hindi ako sumuko at nagsumikap abutin ‘yung pangarap ko? You are not just a someone to me, B. You are my everything. Kung wala ka, wala rin ako kung nasaan ako ngayon. Naging possible lahat ng ito dahil sa’yo. Dahil sa pagsasakripisyo mo. At hindi na ako papayag na umalis ka ulit para lang maipagpatuloy ko ‘to. I won’t continue any of these dreams without my number one fan, _without you_.”

And there, tuluyan nang naluha si Baekhyun. Six years, six years of him thinking that Sehun is happy without him, that Sehun is contented on fulfilling his dreams na hindi siya kasama. Pero all this time, he was wrong. It was just his own opinion, but not Sehun’s. At ngayong narinig na niya ang saloobin nito, mas lalo siyang humanga kay Sehun. Mas lalo niya lang minahal ang binata.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun muttered in between his sobs, “I thought I was being selfless nung pinalaya kita para matupad mo ang pangarap mo. But it turns out I was just being selfish. Hindi ko alam na sa kagustuhan kong mag-focus ka sa pangarap mo, pinagkakaitan rin pala kita ng kasiyahan sa ibang bagay na gusto mo. I thought I was the only one suffering and sacrificing, pero mas higit pa pala ‘yung naramdaman mong sakit. I’m sorry, Sehun. I’m sorry for deciding without asking your choice.”

Sehun smiled. Pinunasan niya ang mga luha sa pisngi ng kasintahan, “It’s okay now, B. Ang mahalaga, andito ka na ulit. _Tayo na ulit_. And I won’t trade this moment with you for anything else. Ikaw lang naman ang kailangan ko.”

“Pero paano na ‘yung career mo?”

“Fuck media and showbiz, aanhin ko ba ‘yan kung pwede namang ikaw na lang ang sayawan at kantahan ko araw-araw?” Sehun answered. Natawa naman si Baekhyun at pabiro siyang hinampas. “So, are you ready to runaway with me?”

“More than ready.” And with that, Baekhyun and Sehun left the hall, magkahaw-kamay. No additional words needed, what matters now is the two of them.

\\\\\

**THREE YEARS LATER**

“You may now kiss your husband.” The priest announced at naghiyawan naman lahat ng tao sa loob ng simbahan.

“Kelan kaya tayo?” Jongdae asked habang pinapanood ang bagong kasal.

Natawa lamang sa kanya si Baekhyun, “Ayan ka na naman sa pagiging drama queen mo. Wag mo ngang agawan ng moment si Kyungsoo!”

The guests escorted the newly wedded couple to the gates of the church. Pumwesto sila sa may entrance habang nakatalikod si Kyungsoo, ready to throw the bouquet.

It’s Jongdae’s fault kung bakit hawak ngayon ni Baekhyun ang bulaklak. Hindi naman kasi dapat siya makikipila pero hinila siya nito. And when the bouquet was about to land directly on Jongdae’s arms, sinadya nitong lumayo para si Baekhyun ang makasalo. Inulan tuloy siya ng asar galing sa mga kaibigan at sa dating mga katrabaho. Lumapit naman sa kanya si Sehun at mas lalong lumakas ang tilian ng mga bisita.

“Pa’no ba ‘yan, ikaw na yata next?” Pang-aasar nito.

Kinurot naman siya ni Baekhyun, “Siraulo kasi ‘to si Jongdae eh.”

“Bakit, ayaw mo ba?”

“Na ano?”

Sehun smirked, “Na makasal sakin.”

“Syempre gusto pero—“

“Eh ‘yun naman pala eh,” Sagot ni Sehun bago lumuhod sa harap ni Baekhyun. Tripleng ingay naman ng mga sigaw ang sagot ng mga kaibigan nila nang binunot ni Sehun ang isang maliit na velvet box mula sa kanyang bulsa, _“Baekhyun Byun, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?”_

Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek to stop his tears from flowing, pero huli na dahil umiiyak na pala siya. Kahit kailan talaga, Sehun doesn’t failed to surprise him in every way possible, “Paano ba ako tatanggi n’yan kung sa harap nilang lahat ka nag-propose?” Baekhyun pulled Sehun for a kiss, “Yes, I will marry you. Kahit saan. Kahit kailan.”

Sehun inserted the ring on Baekhyun’s finger bago ito muling halikan at yakapin.

_This isn’t the ending, but a start of a new chapter of Sehun and Baekhyun’s life._

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Mwahugs. <3


End file.
